


Dangerous Deception

by Jaqen (NevaehHM)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, Manic Episode, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Murder, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Beta Read, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Schizophrenia, Slow To Update, Will Edit When Complete, manic depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehHM/pseuds/Jaqen
Summary: "You want me and you love me. You just don't know it yet." His deep baritone voice seethed as he trailed the wickidly sharp blade over my cheek."Please, I just wanna go home." I cried."You are home love."
Kudos: 3





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this story in Health class (surprisingly because that class bores me) when we were talking about mental disorders and all that mumbo jumbo like mood disorder, OCD, ADD, pyromainia and stuff. I am warning you that inside will be some mature content, violence, sexual abuse maybe and foul language. This is a book that also touches on some mental disorders though is in no way shape or form supposed to be a proper representation of such. You have been warned.

He always claws deep at my veins and heart,

Wanting to tear everything and everyone apart.

There are many things that he hates.

He would never give a welcoming embrace.

He haunts me day and night,

Even at dawn's early light.

His eyes so red and full of hatred.

His destruction causes me dread.

He causes me to feel fright,

Because I catch him in sight.

For as long as I shall live,

He will never consider to forgive.

Will he ever even leave me be?

No, not the monster inside me. ~Taylor Sims


	2. Chapter 1

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God." Was the only thoughts running through my head as I frantically pressed the button for the top floor of DeVega Enterprises.

It was the day of my interview and I was running behind.

"Come onnnn!" Groaned to myself as the doors slid open and I rushed inside and pressed the button for the top floor.

When the doors slid closed I frantically tapped my foot and checked my little wrist watch before checking the pannal on the elevator to see what floor I was on. I was doing a last minute check of my resume when I heard the ding of the elevator open. Without looking I stepped out of thw elevator and right into a hard body.

~Caspian~

I sat behind my cherry wood desk waiting patiently for the last person to walk in for their interview for my company. So far none of the applicant's met the standards I set for my employees and I was getting slightly irritated. Since my parents death and the company being handed down to me, I made it my sole purpose to make DeVega Enterprises the top company in the biz.

I turned in my chair, facing the panoramic view of the Chicago sky line as I continued to wait. After about two minites and still no show my patience wore thin and I pushed myself up from my chair and made my way out of the frosted flass doors of my office and out towards the elevator for an early lunch. As I made my way over towards the elevator the door opened and a very petite girl rushed out and ran right into me.

My anger flaired but I easily concealed it as I steadied the young woman before removing my hands. When looked up and met my gaze I froze in place and my eyes widened slightly in shock.

"I-I" The girl stuttered but I cut her off.

"It will be in your best interest to be on time in my business. Also, seeing as I'm on my way to lunch we will have to proceed with your. interview there." I replied not even sparing her a second glance, instead focusing mt attention ahead of me for both our sakes as I stepped into the elevator.

She came in and the doors closed and the elevator began its descend.

_**"You want her."** _

**"Take her."**

_"She's your's. "_

_**"Look at her!"** _

**"Get close to her."**

_"Touch her."_

_**"Speak."** _

**"Say something."**

_"You_ _**nee** _ _**d** _ _her."_

I clenched my fist as the voices started to come to the forefront. I distanced myself from her as my back literally hugged the wall of the elevator.

_**"What are you waiting for."** _

_"Stop the elevator."_

**"Take her."**

_**"Take her now!"** _

_"Look at her"_

**"Claim her"**

Yet again the voices made themselves know and I could feel my restrain wearing thing as I slowly inched my way closer to the young woman that reminded me so much of _**her**_.

~Lauren~

The way he held himself alone gane away the fact that the delicious looking man standing at the other side of the elevator was none other than Caspian DeVega himself. I tried my best not to gwack at his beauty. He stood in the corner and from the look on his face it seemed that he was thinking heavily. His facial expressions would change slightly before returning to normal.

"Probably going over some improtant business or something." I thoight to myself as u looked up at the pannel to see that we were just now getting to the 4th floor.

I jumped extremely hard when I looked to the other side of the elevator expecting to see Mr.DeVega brooding in the corner but instead he was mere inches from me towering over my small frame.

"Wh-" I started to say when he reached his hand out and pulled something out of my hair, flicked out off of his fingers before turning and heading out of the elevator doors that had just opened.

"Thank you." I muttered as I followed him out of the building to an all black Bentley that was waiting on the curb.

"Here goes nothing." I thought to myself as I slid into the back of the car and he closed the door behind me.


	3. Chapter 2

When the car finally stopped my palms were a bit sweaty and I had no idea as to why. The door opened and I easily slid out of the car and glanced at the posh restaurant he dined at for lunch. I was in amazement at just how posh it looked.

"This, is where you eat at for lunch?" I asked, trying and failing to hide my astonishment.

I glanced in his direction to see the corner of his mouth hitch in a ghost of a smile before he steeled his features.

"Oh course. Where else would you suggest I eat?" He questioned and my mind went blank.

My mouth opened and closed trying to form words yet not a sound passed my lips yet alone a sentence.

"I- I mean it's just, you know really fancy looking and all." I replied lamely.

"After you."He said, the ghost smile still on his lips.

I walked inside and the hostess looked at me strangely before Mr.DeVega stepped forward and they engaged in conversation showing that he came here frequently, and that this restaurant had very few clientele but the ones they had were bringing in the bank.

We were led to a partially secluded table with a nice view and he sat right in front of me not even bothering to look at the menu.

"What makes you good enough to work at my company Ms." He let his sentence trail off as he stared me right in the eye, his intense grey-blue eyes boring into me.

"Welsh." I replied a little taken aback by his brashness.

"Well Ms.Welsh why should I hire you for my company?" He asked.

"I'm well organized, know how to manage time and I'm very creative if need be." I started as I handed him my resume.

Before I could continue though the waiter came to the table he looked surprised to see me at the table and Mr.DeVega cleared his throat to grab his attention. He turned his attention towards him and Mr.DeVega proceeded to order for us then sent the waiter on his way before promptly leaving the table with me staring after him in confusion.

~Caspian~

I made my way into the mens room before I completely broke down. I quickly locked the door before checking the stalls.

"What is wrong with you?"

**"You let him look at her any kind of way!"**

**_"Whats wrong with you?"_ **

_"Claim her now."_

_**"She's going to leave you."** _

"What's wrong with you?"

**"Take her before she trys to leave you again."**

_"You mean nothing to her anymore."_

_**"What's wrong with you?"** _

_"You need her."_

**"Take her now!"**

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

"Shut UP!" I yelled loudly as I banged my fist on the counter and closed my eyes and tried to push back the voices in my head andonluy succeeded in causing them to lessen in volume.

With shaky hands I reached into my pocket and pulled out the bottle of pills I kept handy unless I necessarily needed them. After popping one into my mouth and splashing some cool water on my face mynmind cleared and I made my way towards the door until things went dark.

~Lauren~

When Mr.DeVega came back to the table he seemed totally different. His walk, attitude, posture, hell even the way he spoke was different. Even though I didn't bring it up I sensed a dark aura around him, and I didn't know whether or not I liked it.

He had a mischievous smirk on his face most of the time and he even changed his order after the waiter had brought it to the table, having him keep the previous meal in a warming tray. They quickly brought out his new choice and we both began to eat.

"So tell me something about you?" He asked as he sat his food aside, crossing his hands and resting his chin on them.

"Um, w-what do you want to know?" I questioned growing nervous at his unblinking stare.

"Anything." He replied the smirk ever so present making me more nervous.

"W-well" I started.

"Am I making you nervous." He laughed and I cursed myself for being so open.

"No of course not." I lied smoothly.

"I don't like liars." He commented as he leaned closer to me his voice deepening.

I picked a spot on his forehead to stare at before replying.

"I'm not lying." I said and I could already feel my face getting red from embarrasment.

He went to say something before he stopped. I starred at him confusingly as he ceased to move almost as if someone had hit paused. Then he came unfroze blinked a couple of times and an emotion that resembled anger or shock passed his face before he became the steel faced man that I came here with. He went to speak yet again but paused as he looked down at his plate, made a disgusted sound and picked up the lid of the warmer and proceeded to eat the meal he had previously rejected.

To say my mind was in total confusion was an understatement. I had no idea what had just happpened and I was to embarressed by what previously happened to ask any questions and it seemed as if Mr.DeVega had dropped the matter himself. I idely picked at my food now and ever so often looked up to study the man sitting in front of me.

After the little scene and my red face cooled down lunch seemed to go by very smoothly. He asked me some pretty intense questions and I gave him an honest answer to which he seemed very impressed by. I couldn't really tell for sure because of his blank face but if head nodding was anything to go by I say I did pretty well. Once the little interrogation was over and he was satisfied, he paid the bill and informed me on exactly what I would be doing if I were to get the job at his office. While handing me my papers back.

"That would be something I would highly consider doing." I replied as I picked up my papers and neatly put them back into their perspective places.

"I'll see you in my office. First thing tomorrow morning, 6 am. And I would do my best not to be late Ms.Welsh." He said as he stood and left the restaurant.

I sat there looking dumbfounded until it registered in my head what he said. Once it did I squealed semi-loud and did a little happy dance in my seat before hopping up and skipping out if the restaurant.

I have a job and the DeVega Enterprises!


	4. Chapter 3

When I made it home I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I quickly called my best friend Leslie to tell her the good news. When she answered I practically squealed in her ear.

"Woah. What's up?" She asked after I quieted down a bit.

"I just go a job at DeVega Enterprises!!" I screamed loudly as I jumped around my apartment as she joined in on my squealing.

"Oh my gosh! That's great Laur.... Is he as hot as he looks in magazines? "She questioned in full gossip mode.

"Leslie!" I scolded playfully.

"Wwhaat? Can't I not ask a question?" She asked and I could tell that she was pouting.

"You can never just ask a question Les, you always have an ulterior motive." I replied as I searched my closet for what to wear to work tomorrow.

"OK ok, maybe I do but hey, who cares right... Wait what are you wearing to work tomorrow?" She asked and I already knew what was going through her mind.

"No." I replied.

"What? I didn't even say anything." She said.

"I already know what that brain of yours is thinking and the answer is no." I stated as I pulled out several choices.

"Too late I'm already at your door." She said and I raised an eyebrow.

All I could hear was the dial tone and I groaned as the knocking started, knowing that it wouldn't stop until I let her in. I reluctantly opened the door and she rushed passed me and into my bedroom, taking one look at the choices I had made before tossing them back into the closet, save the mint blazer she then went back into my closet and pulled out a sleeveless button down sheer white shirt, black skater skirt and matching mint heels. She went over to my vanity and set out a gold bracelet mint bow bracelet and white and gold wrist watch set, diamond stud earrings, and a simple gold banded diamond ring before pulling out a pair of basic nerd glasses.

"I am so not wearing that!" I reply as I cross my arms.

"Yes you are. And if you don't you're not my friend anymore." She threatened.

"Leslie." I groaned and I ran a hand through my hair.

"Your choice... Oh wait I forgot Makeup." She said rummaging through my organizer.

She pulled out nude lipstick and a nude eye shadow pallet along with eyeliner and mascara.

"That should do it." She muttered to herself.

"Do what?" I questioned.

"Oh nothing." She replied but the devious look in her eyes told a different story.

"Now. Let's put your hair up so it will be ready for tomorrow." She cheered before dragging me to the bathroom.

She forced me to sit on the closed toilet seat as she curled my hair and put them in rollers before spraying it with hair spray. She lastly tied a scarf around it and threatened me when I tried to take it down.

"In the morning take the rollers out and brush down the curls." She instructed and I grumbled my response.

"Oh and you have to post a selfie after you get ready in the morning or I'm never talking to you again." She said and I stared at her in disbelief.

"You wouldn't." I replied.

"Try me." She stated.

After she got making me up out of her system we sat around and watched movies and talked before she said she had to go and forced me to go to sleep. I woke the next morning to the sound of my alarm clock and groaned as I rolled over in bed. I was going to go for an extra five minutes before I realized all the stuff Leslie was making me do this morning. I rolled out of bed and took a decent length shower, making sure I was shaved; per Leslie's request, before I dried off and lotioned up. After brushing my teeth I exited the bathroom and made my way over to where my clothes were set out.

"The things I do for friendship." I grumbled to myself as I put on the clothes and shoes she set out for me.

I tucked in the shirt as I made my way over to my vanity, quickly slipping on my jewelry before sitting down for make-up. I went for a natural/smokey look with a little cat eye to set it off and once I was satisfied with my Makeup and perfected my lips I slipped on my nerd glasses and spritzed on my favorite perfume and called it done. I snapped a picture and posted it on Instagram, making sure to tag Leslie in it before grabbing my purse, which she again made me change to a long gold chain mint purse, and headed out the door. I pulled out the keys to my car as I made my way over then quickly pulled out into traffic.

When I made it to DeVega Enterprise it was around 5:50 meaning I had just enough time to grab a bite at the Starbucks in the lobby before I had to head to the top floor. When 6am hit I was just walking through the doors to his office; after I knocked of course, with my Starbucks cup in hand. He looked at his watch then back at whatever he had been working on before I came in. "Good. You're punctual. Come." He gestured me further into the room. I took hesitant steps forward, not really comfortable with what I was wearing now that I was in front of the man that could easily take my job. I shifted my weight as I took a sip of my frappachinao.

"I would li-" His words cut off as he looked up at me officially making me nervous.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked hoping that it wouldn't be about what I was wearing.

"N-no. Come, take a seat." He replied gesturing to one of the two leather seats that were in front of his mahogany desk.

~Caspian~

Seeing her would be my undoing. I was sure of it. The way she was dressed alone had me wanting her more than I normally should crave for a human being.

"God she's beautiful."

"Don't fuck up your chances with her."

"You finally got her back."

"She's back."

"She's back."

"She's starring at you."

"She knows."

"She thinks you're disgusting"

"She will never want you back."

"Take her."

I banged my fist on the desk caused her to jumped and my eyes widened at realizing that she was still in the room.

"Focus." I scolded myself as I organized the papers in front of me.

"Do you think she'll notice the writing on your arm?"

"What about the writing on the walls."

"The walls."

"The walls."

"Cover the walls."

"She knows."

"She's leaving."

My eyes snap to where she was sitting to see her staring intently at me.

"There are several things that I expect you to get done today." I started as I pull the sleeve of my blazer down.

"What's the first thing?" She asked timidly.

"Your space is located directly out the doors. There you will find a Mac laptop as well as and iPad and iPhone, you shall do well to keep up with them. The lap top stays here the rest you can take with you. Your first task will be to go out pick up the phone, dial one wait for someone to pick up. Tell them to send Giavano up. After that is complete there is a file next to the laptop that needs reviewing. You need to check for any errors and make sure things are in order. There is a millennium folder in the drawer; in it is a speech I have to give at an event. You are to go over it and make changes as necessary. Are you following or do you need me to slow down?" I paused as she brought her head up from her phone.

"I follow." She replied.

"Good, I would hate to have to repeat myself. After that is completed check your email. It contains my current schedule for today and how I like things formatted for future references. I like to be notified 15 minutes ahead of the time I have to be in my meetings. You will also be tested today to see if I will allow you a more artistic input on my company. We've taken on a new client so I need you to arrange me a meeting with the director of Nash Corps. You are to sit in in this meeting. Consider it training in an event I have to send you out on your own. Artistic input is needed on a project, we will see if fresh eyes can spot the thorn in my side. Later today you will accompany me to my board meeting where you will take notes on the important things that need noting. Are we clear?" I asked once I finished, turning my gaze to her.

She was still typing away at her phone before she met my eyes.

"Crystal Sir. Is there anything else you need me to do?" She asked.

"That's all." I affirmed as she headed for the door, my eyes watching the swing of her hips like a hawk.

"Oh and Ms. Welsh." I called and she stopped at the door.

"Yes?" She questioned with a confused look on her face.

"You look nice today." I complimented and mentally groaned at her blush as she left my office with a meek Thank you.

This woman was going to be the death of me. I just knew it.

~Lauren~

That man was trying to kill me. I was sure of it. I groaned at the long list of things that I had to get done today.

"Well I guess I'll start with the easiest thing on the list." I muttered to myself as I took a seat at my desk, which happens to be facing the glass walls of Mr. DeVega's office.

I picked up the office phone and pressed one. Once I was connected I relayed the information that Mr. DeVega wanted Giavano to come up. Once I had that taken care of I opened the file sitting next to the laptop after switching it on. I carefully scanned the documents making notes where needed but there were overall no errors. I looked over it twice more to make sure I didn't mess anything up. Next I took out the folder from the desk, making sure the first one was set aside so I wouldn't mix anything up. These papers were written in a jumbled mess, it was as if someone was trying to write something but couldn't get a single thought down. I pulled out a fresh sheet of paper and a pen before glancing at the mess written on the paper. I got an idea of what was trying to be said as well as the major points of the speech before I formulated one of my own, glad that my strong suit was English and Writing so it wasn't as hard.

After I finished with the speech I turned to my laptop, took little time setting it up before I got to work. I made sure to print out new copies of his speech and the papers from the files, putting them in new folders because I wasn't quite sure which he would prefer. I then checked my email and as he said I had one waiting. Sliding over a piece of paper and my work phone; the iPhone, I made notes of his 1 o'clock, 3 o'clock, 4oclock and the most important one, if the red highlights meant anything 6 o'clock. Anything highlighted in blue meant not as important, yellow meant medium, red meant important, orange meant flexible. I made notes of that as well. That's all that seemed to be in the email so I turned to my personal phone and the list of things I had to do.

"Nash Corps." I muttered.

It was the hardest thing I had on my list today and I took in a deep breath before I picked up the office phone and dialed the number. After what seemed like hours of holding and being transferred I finally got ahold of Mr. Nash and talked him into agreeing to a 5oclock meeting, non-negotiable. After getting that weight off my shoulders I looked back down at what was left on the list. I had an artistic test today at 11 which was about an hour from now, artistic input at 2, and the two meetings I had to attend at 5 and 6. That meant I could do set up til 11 and take lunch at 12. I glanced up as I was setting up my emails and phone and saw Mr. DeVega scribbling furiously at a dry erase board that I hadn't noticed was there. It was a mess of colors as he went from side to side writing and every now and then he would run his hand across his face or through his hair.

A moment later he disappeared from sight and I stopped what I was doing to watch. He came back and his blazer was missing and his shirt was completely undone and he erased something on the board and wrote over others. I was going to bring him his files but if he was making progress I didn't want to interrupt. I sent him an email with the subject highlighted in red with the information with his meeting with Nash. A few moments later and everything seemed to mellow out and I turned back to my work. After a peek into his office I saw that he was back properly dressed and working at his desk. I stood, collected both sets of files and made my way back to the glass wall of his office. I knocked gently on the glass and waited for him to signal me in. Once he did I quietly opened the door and stepped inside. His head was still down as he wrote something on whatever was in front of him and I cautiously made my way towards his desk. I patiently waited for home to look up and once he did I sat the files down.

"These are the originals that I made changes to." I started pointing to one set.

"And those are the ones with the final changes though I would prefer if you go over them and tell me if you approve." I finished as I played with my fingers.

He studied me for a moment before picking up the old copies and tossing them in the trash and sliding the new ones closer to him. He took a look at both of them before closing them and setting them to the side.

"They're fine." He assured.

"What else do you have planned?" He questioned.

"Nearly everything else is in the afternoon so I was going to organize until my 'test'? At 11. Also, I'm not sure if you got my email or not but your meeting with Mr. Nash is at 5." I replied in he nodded.

"I have a file cabinet in the corner over there, could you find time to sort that out." He asked but it seemed like I had no room to say no in the first place.

"Sure. I could do it now if you don't mind." I replied and once he waved his hand I turned and made my way over.

I opened the drawers to see what was inside. At least this was somewhat organized. I slipped off my heels and took everything out of the cabinets, putting them in stacks on what they were. Finances were first, then client detail, meeting notes/changes, and advertising templates, and finally completed files. By the time I got finished it was close to 11 and Mr.DeVega was directing me to the 11th floor which housed most of the artist for the many advertisements the company does for some clients. The whole floor was open with a whole row of windows on two sides. Most of the half walls were white as well as all the tables which were covered with all types of advertisements and art as well as half-finished ideas. He guided me to a station more towards the back where a blank computer table top was set up and a male with a sandy brown quiff stood waiting.

"Asi." Mr. Deva greeted and proceeded to cross his arms over his chest.

"Welcome, you must be Ms.Welsh." Asi greeted as he stuck his hand out.

"Please, call me Lauren." I replied.

"OK Lauren. Your test today will be to create a billboard for a company called Pixels which is a photography company. You have 30 minutes and all the resources are here." He directed as he tapped a few things on the table top.

"Wait what of it doesn't look right?" I asked starring wide eyed at the table.

"Who knows, time is wasting." He replied and I rushed over to the table.

~Caspian~

I watched as she scrambled around the table. Along the way she had pushed her hair back, tying it out of her face and she was no longer in her heels. She would do something, look at t, tap more, nod then keep moving.

"Five minutes left." Asi piped up and she cursed after blowing some stray pieces of hair out of her face.

"She is beautiful." I find myself thinking.

"Beauty leads to betrayal."

"She won't betray me this time."

Before I get deeper into my thoughts her heavenly scream brings me out of it and my eyes flicker up from my phone to see her with a bright smile and her arms raised in the air.

I smirk as both Asi and I come over to assess her creations. She looked nervous and quite tempting while biting her lip and I was not holding my tongue when it came to judging what she had created. I looked over every detail, from color and positioning to font style and size. After I looked everything over I gave a sharp nod to Asi who had a wide smile on his face much to my annoyance.

"You passed." He stated and she squealed and hugged him before getting ahold of herself.

"You just let another man touch her."

"She's yours."

"What's wrond with –"

"Sir." Her beautiful voice brought me out of my head as she looked at me expectantly.

I looked at my watch then back at her.

"Aren't you late for lunch?" I questioned as she looked at her watch before she muttered 'Right.'

I watched as she slipped on her heels before dashing to the elevator.

I must have her no matter what the cost.

(half tempted to leave it here.. but nah)

~Lauren~

I could feel my cheeks get red as I rode the elevator down to the main floor. Once I got to the loby, I step out and my eyes scaned all of the eateries around. I decided on Subway and after sitting in to enjoy my meal I headed back to work.

After doing some small tasks for him as well as making sure he knew avout his meetings and scheduling him new ones 2 o'clock hit and again I found myself on the artistic floor. This time was different though, seeing as we had an actual client in, meaning that this was the real deal.

Introductions were made and I could feel their eyes as well as Mr. DeVega's on me as I looked at the billboard that was currently displayed on what looked like a computerized glass dry erase board.

"Well, what if we change the color from red, it is rather hard on the eye." I finally suggested.

"Then you could move this here, add a speck of color there, and maybe pick a softer font instead of those blocky letters." I took to work making the said changes and once I was done I toom a step back as I began to bite my nails.

The lady took one look at the work I'd done and smiled.

"I love it!" She exclaimed and I beamed.

"You need to keep this one." She added speaking to Mr. DeVega.

He gave her a nod before turning to me. I checked my watch and saw that it was 15 minutes til 3.

"Sir, you have a meeting." I informed and he inclined his head before leaning me to my own devices.

The two meetings at 5 and 6 were really hectic. The one at Nash Corp was nearly a knock down drag out fight bit it was all conversion. Eventually though Mr. Nash gave in and the transaction went smoothly from then.

Mr. DeVega had a scary no nonsenseas attitude when in his meetings. On our way to the 6 o'clock meeting he interrogated me on my notes that I took, born as far as conduction negotiations to what was going p.m. on the actual meeting.

We ended up art s restaurant called Leanardo's for his 6 o'clock which was with two other people, one whoes name was Trent and the other was Seth McCloud. It seemed pretty hostile between Seth and Trent but Mr. DeVega seemed to be their medium.

I stayed silent as I took notes. apparently Mr. McCloud was planning on expanding and this would be ine of the many meetings that the three would be having to hash out the details.

After they discussed the major points Seth checks his watch then looks out of the window before excusing himself. Trent left not long After and afteras another interrogation and a finalizing of his schedule for tomorrow we left as well.

Once we got back to the office I packed my things and he gave me the okay to leave. This job was going to be a handful if today was any indication. After I got home I instantly took off my heels and got into the shower.I made sure that the water was hot before hopping in and relaxing.

After getting out I wrapped a towel around me and walked into my closet to find clothes to sleep in. My phone buzzed and I picked it up, momentarily forgetting about finding clothes for the monent.

"Yes?" I say as I answeredthe phone.

It was Leslie.

"Sooo, how was your first day?" She asked.

"It was okay. I nearly died because of the work." I replied and she laughed.

"That is what you signed up for." She replied and I went top respond but my phone pinged informing me that I head a message.

"Hold on Les. I have a message." I said.   
"Okay."

Once She replied I backed out of the call to see that the message was from Mr. DeVega. I quickly opened it and my eyes widened at it's contents.

**_"Effective immediately. You are to only wear skits in the office, any other garment will result I immediate termination."_ **

Well Shit.  
  



	5. Chapter 4

~Caspian~  
  


"Caspian dear, have you gotten everything together yet?" I smirked as I looked up from the bag that I had finished packing.

"Yes love, I'm just waiting on you to get your sexy ass in the car." I chased her out the door and she giggled the whole way to the car.

"You thought you could get away from me." I grabbed her from behind and gently kissed her neck.

"Cassy stop it. We're going to be late, and you told them we would be on time this time." My love replied as she turned in my arms and placed a lingering kiss to my lips. 

I groaned.

"One more and we can go." I gave her puppy dog eyes and she playfully rolled her eyes at me.

"You are the most stubborn fiance's ever." She grinned but kissed me anyway.

"But you love me anyway Paris." I beamed and she rolled her eyes, pushing me towards the car.

"That I do."

.

.

.

~Lauren~ 

"Sir...Sir." I took a chance to touch his shoulder but the moment I did he shot up. 

The grip he had on my wrist as well as with the angle at which he twisted it had me falling to my knees in pain. Realization flashed in his eyes as he quickly released me.

"T-that was....indecent of me." His voice was hoarse and when our eyes met, I noticed that his were red.

"Nono. I apologize. I probably shouldn't have touched you while you were sleeping like that...just- You have a meeting to get too." I replied as I slowly stood.

"Thank you." He stood and straightened while I took a step back and rubbed my sore wrist behind my back.

"Is everything ready?" He asked straightening his suit jacket. 

"Yes. Just waiting in you." I smiled as I held the door open for him.

We briskly made our way over to the bank of elevators. The trip over to Nash Corp was silent and unlike the first meeting, this one went by rather smoothly and the deal was successfully closed out within an hour or two. 

"You can go now." I have some personal business that I need to attend to, just make sure you email me my schedule for tomorrow." I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked down at my tablet, composing the email and then sending it over once I looked over it again.

"Are you sure?" Even though I had no problem with going home a bit early it was a bit unusual for him to tell anyone to go home early; especially considering he kept a whole department here the other day because he wasn't satisfied.

"Yes, now go before I change my mind and find something else for you to do." His tone was cool and I hurriedly exited, gathered my things and went over to the elevator once more. 

As I waited for one to arrived, I pulled out my phone. Flicking on my screen I noticed that I had a message waiting from 'My Lil' Cinnamon Roll.' I smiled widely as I opened the message and after reading it I pressed the call icon.

"Hey babe." He greeted.

"Hi love." I replied back then pressed the button again for the elevator, it was taking forever to get here.

"I wasn't expecting you to call so soon." 

"Yeah, me either. Boss let me off early." I replied and mouthed a thank you as I saw the numbers finally move on one of the elevators signaling that it was finally coming up.

"Good. Then that means I can take you out tonight?" I laughed while shaking my head.

"Of course babe. I have nothing else to do. Do you want me to change?" I questioned.

"Depends, send me a pic of what you're wearing." I was again rolling my eyes but snapped the picture none the less. 

I watched as it sent before putting the phone back to my face.

"You get it?" I took a glance over my shoulder; having felt like someone was staring, only to fine no one there.

"Yeah, that's perfect." I smiled for silently cheering as the elevator finally arrived at the top floor. 

I stepped inside, pressing the button for the lobby and as the doors were closing a hand shot out and caught it. The doors slid back open bring me face to face with Mr. DeVega himself.

"Um babe, I'll have to can you back in a sec. My boss just stepped into the elevator." He reached over me and pressed the button for the fourth floor.

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too." I replied and we disconnected the call.

"No need to end it because of me." Something about his tone was harsh and a bit cold, but I refused to look back at him to confirm the look I suspected to be on his face. 

"I wasn't going to be able to get reception in here anyway." I kept my tone even as I tapped my foot to an imaginary beat. 

We fell into silence and only then did I dare to steal a glance over at the brooding man in the corner. Once the elevator stopped on his floor he exited and then turned to me.

"I like the skirt you chose today." I stood there slack jawed as the door closed and the elevator continued it's decent.

*******

"Open up Honey bunch." I yelled after knocking on Leslie's door.

"Yes love?" I walked right passed her and to the bathroom.

"I need you to fix my hair." I said.

"Oooh, is honey bun finally back from L.A."

"Oh my- Yes! And I'm so excited. You have no idea how hard it was for me not to freak out when I got his text dropping his location." I was smiling so hard my cheeks were hurting.

"Don't forget to breathe." She laughed and I took a deep breath as she finished curling my hair.

"Thanks boo. I flashed a smile as I exited her house.

"Have fun!" She called after me.

I went home and freshened up a bit by brushing my teeth, putting on a bit more deodorant, perfume, and lotion. Once that was done I pulled out my phone and texted August to let him know that I was ready.

"Be there in five." Came his response almost instantly.

I smiled to myself as I found something to watch while I waited. True to his word, there was a knock on my door five minutes later and I rushed over to open it. The moment he saw me he picked me up in a bone crushing hug.

"It's matte right?"

"Don't worry about that and kiss me already." I pulled his face to mine.

I had no concerns over messing up my lipstick at the moment; not being able to see him for six months had been pure torture.

"God I've missed you so much." He groaned before placing another kiss to my lips.

"Me too. Tell your boss never to send you away again." I pouted and he laughed.

"I don't know if I'll be able to do that without losing a rank. Are you ready to go though?" He questioned and I nodded.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder as he guided me out of the door.

"So where are we going?" I aksed as we got into the car.

"I was thinking about going up to the peir... or becasue it's early enough, we could go to Six Fl-"

"Yes Six Flags!" He laughed at my outburst

"'Got it, Six Flags it is." He got into the lane that would take us to the highway.

"Babe! I'm so happy!!"

We hadn't even gotten gotten near the park but the fact that I could see the taller rides from the highway always got me excited. 

"You always act this way." August laughed and I stuck out at him as I flashed him my shorts I had on under my skirt.

"I can't help it. I'm so ready and EXCITED!!" You know I'm an adrenaline junkie." I replied just as he got into the exit to leave the highway.

"What do you want to get on first?" He asked once we went through the checks to get into the park.

"Do you even have to ask?"

"X Flight?" He asked and I beamed as we made our way to my favorite ride in the park. 

"You know, we really need to go to every Six Flags in the country." I thought out loud as we waited in line for the ride. 

"Oh yeah? How would that work with the both of us working such long hours?" He questioned as he wrapped his arms around me and placed his chin on my head.

I rolled my eyes. 

"We wait for our off days, holidays, and then we take a vacation so we can travel to the really far ones." I answered easily causing him to chuckle and kiss my head as we moved foward in line. 

"And you think you'll be able to take vacation even though you just started working?" We had finally made it to the front of the line.

"No... but we have a couple of parks that are not that far of a drive away."

"Whatever you say love." We got in the ride.

*******

"Anything you want to ride again?" August asked.

We had ridden all of the rides at least once and the park was nearing its closing time as the sun kissed the horizon. 

"Hmm.. We can see if X Flight's line is short and ride that again." I suggested.

"Only if we can do Goliath again." He replied.

"Deal." 

We were able to ride both rides before we had to leave the park.

"Did you have fun?" He asked as we got into the car.

"Of course I did. I got to ride every ride." He scoffed.

"And spending the day with you was also okay I guess." I teased him.

We both laughed and fell into a comfortable silence.

...

"Wanna grab something to eat now, or would you like me to cook for you?" He asked as we got closer to home.

"I'ts whatever you feel like babe." I answered.

"Cooking it is then." The rest of the drive home was spent listening to the radio and singing along to the songs we knew.

"I'm going to shower first." I informed as I made a b-line to the bathroom.

"Take your time." Came his reply from the kitchen.

After my shower I put on comfy clothes and tossed my hair into a bun as I made my way to the kitchen. 

"That smells good already." I groaned as I hugged him from behind standing on my toes to give him a kiss on the neck.

"Decided to go with manicotti and garlic bread." He replied turning in my arms and placing a light kiss to my lips.

I stood on my toes to try to deepen it but he laughed pulling away.

"We can have fun after I finish cooking and we both eat something." I pouted but went over to the table anyway. 

We idily chatted while he finished preparing the food and I absentmindly scrolled through my phone.

"Aaannnd, dinner is served." A steaming hot plate was placed in front of me along with a glass of white wine.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he laughed as he took his seat.

"Don't give me that look, this goes well with the meal." I stuck my tongue out at him and said grace before digging in. 

"Mmm. I've missed your cooking." I moaned after I swalloowed the first bite of food.

"I take that you like it?"He questioned looking over the glass of wine that was up to his face.

"Come on now babe. You know I love anything you cook." I replied taking a sip from my own glass.

He stared at me as if waiting for something. I sighed.

"The wine's okay with it too." I rolled my eyes causing him to laugh.

"Can't admit to loving a white wine can you?" He teased.

"Not at all." I stuck my tongue out.

We finished out meal in silence, washed the dishes together, then he showered while I grabbed blankets and pillows from the closet and by the time I came back, he was finding a movie for us to watch.

"Heads up!" I called as I chucked the items at him.

He caught the wad of blankets but the pillows still manages to smack him in the face. 

"I'll let that one slide." He said spreading the first blanket over the couch and setting up the pillows, stripping out of his clothes and hopping under the second comforter. 

"You going to join me or no?" He questioned.

I stripped down to my undies as well before cuddling up to him under the covers just as the movie started.

"What is this?" I whispered glancing up at him.

"A Cure for Wellness." He replied in a hushed voice and we both began to pay attention to the movie.

I was peaking from the tops of the covers as the tension built and August thought it was a good idea to grab my waist just as the music hit a high shrieking chord. 

"Fuck you!" I screamed and turned in his arms all while he laughed at me.

"Did I scare you?" He teased knowing damn well he did.

"Of course you did jerk!" I smacked his chest and he laughed harder before capturing my lips in a kiss.

"Forgive me?" He asked pulling back for air.

"You're going to have to work harder than that." I smirked.

He shifted and slung his leg over me so I as now trapped under him. My eyes were wide in surprise as he smiled down at me.

"What? I said we could have fun after I finished cooking and we've eaten. I'm pretty sure we've done both of those. Though..." He looked me up and down.

"I don't believe I've had desert yet." He gave me a cheeky smile as he leaned down and kissed me once more.

This time when I deepened the kiss he allowed it and trailed his tongue along my bottom lip. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me. His hips pressed into mine causing us both to moan. 

"Someone's excited." I teased as August teased me with his teeth on my neck.

"You are as well." One of his hands slipped between our bodies and began to massage my clit through my panties.

"Mm babe, don't tease me like that." I groaned as I tried to move my hips against his fingers.

"Oh, now you want to play along." Even though he said that he still stripped me of my panties and kissed his way down south.

"Better?" He asked as he came up for air.

"Fuck yes." i was a panting mess and he smiled as he rid himself of his boxers. 

"Ready?" He asked and I rolled my eyes and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"You're stalling." I groaned and he laughed before pushing forward, stretching me out and filling me to the brim.

"Shit." 

"Fuck." 

We both cursed simultaneously at the stimulation and he hadn't even moved yet.

"Too long." I sighed moving my hips, successfully fucking myself like I knew he liked,

His hands instantly went to my waist to still my movements.

"Don't" He choked out.

"Why not?" 

"You're too tight, I don't want to cum yet." I laughed and tried to move my hips again but his grip tightened so I was stuck where he left me.

He gave me a stern look, still not moving.

"Come on. Fuck me senseless until you come. Rest for two minutes like you usually do then come get some more." I teased and at my words, his cock twitched inside of me.

"You know I love it when you talk like that." He grinned.

"Why do you think I do it." My last word was moaned as he snapped his hips forward .

He chuckled at my reaction as he followed my directions. I didn't even last long with his vigorous pace and as I shivered and clenched around him he stilled for a second before switching up the pace to something slow and sensual.

"One more before I go." I thought I heard him mutter to himself.

I had no time for fully proccessing what he said because his lips were on mine easily clearing m ybrain of anythnig but him, his arms gripping my shoulders as his pace becasme dangerously fast. I was gasping out nonsense as his lips sucked my neck.

" Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" Even my poor attempt at a warning came out choppy as another orgasm racked my body. 

It was somewhere after coming down that I registerd my phone going off and the automated voice saying that it was from 'Mr. Boss Man' aka Mr. DeVega.

"Ignore it." August's voice was strained and I wanted to just ignore the missed call but soon after I recieved two texts from him. 

August sighed. "Get it."

I slowly stood from the couch and went over to my neglected phone. I cut on the screen and saw that I had a voicemail as well as the two texts from Mr. DeVega.

"What does he want?" August was not very happy at the moment, especially because he was so close to coming as well.

Bringing my phone with me I went over to the couch where he sat and dropped down in front of him, taking him into my mouth as I glanced over to unlock my phone. Checking the voicemail first, I slowly took August in to the hilt causing him to groan and shudder. There was not much in the voicemail just him thinking I had answered and cursing at the fact that I hadn't. There was also the sound of typing before the voicemail ended. I checked the messages and my eyes widened and my pace slowed causing August to hiss at me.

"I called but you must be busy or something even though I let you off early so surly you wouldn't have any tasks left to do by now. I digress. I need you to come to my house. The address is 7301 Manchester Ave. It's urgent business so I need you here as soon as possible. Preferably tonight because this can't wait." I pulled up on my heels and stared at the message.

"Babe, what is it?" His voice was hoarse from moaning as I sucked him off.

"Boss wants me to come over." I sighed.

"Okay what else did he say?" I looked down at the second message and nearly choked.

"He said please." August laughed at my astunishment.

"I guess I have to go now, the man never says please." 

"Yep." I kissed the head of his cock before standing up and throwing on clothes.

"Promise when I get back we can finish having bomb ass sex." He laughed as I headed out the door.

"Holding you too that."


	6. Chapter 5

It took me close to 20 minutes to navigate my way to the other side of the city, and even longer to figure out how the hell I was supposed to get inside the heavily secluded and gated mansion that Mr. DeVega called a home. There wasn't a button to press, and he didn't leave a passcode to enter so I could let myself in so I was at a loss.

Pulling out my phone, I debated on whether I should call or text, then decided on the latter.

"Sir. I'm outside your house but you didn't leave a-" The sound of a quiet electric buzz snapped my eyes from the message I was composing as I watched the gate slide open.

I slowly pulled through the gate and parked once I got closer to the house. I locked the car doors behind me and quickly made my way up to the front door. Due to my inappropriate attire; pajama shorts, a tank top, and some random house slippers I'm certain were August's, the cold weather was not being kind to my exposed legs. Hopefully, Mr. DeVega wouldn't mind my attire because I didn't feel like finding actual clothes to put on when I probably wasn't going to be here for very long.

I knocked on the door and took a step back as I waited for him to open up. Several minutes passed and I began to wonder if he had fallen asleep or if what he needed was that important to begin with seeing how long he was taking to get to the door. I hesitantly raised my hand and knocked a bit louder.

All was quiet still and as I raised my hand to knock for the third time, the door was yanked open and hard eyes glared down at me.

"How did you get in here?" His tone was cold as he continued to stare me down.

"I- um.." I stopped talking at his narrow-eyed look and pulled out my phone.

I quickly scrolled through my messages to pull up his paragraph of a text. He took my phone from me, looked at it with squinted eyes before a look crossed his face that I couldn't place.

"What did you want?" I thought I heard him mutter before he turned and disappeared into the house with my phone still in his hand. I hurriedly came into the warm foyer to get out of the chilly night.

I looked around trying to make out the layout of Mr. DeVega's home but all the lights were off placing the whole space in complete darkness, the darker outlines of furniture only gave hints that the place was furnished to begin with.

I took slow steps forward in the direction he disappeared in, thought about using the flashlight on my phone to help see, then groaned as I remembered that the person I was currently looking for had vanished with it. I took a few more steps forward and was met with some object in the middle of the floor.

I sidestepped it and was now confused as to where to go next because I couldn't see much else besides the dark outline of what I assumed was a couch. Reaching out my hands, I couldn't even touch anything, let alone the wall in the vast open space around me.

The creaking of floorboards had me whipping my head to the left, widening my eyes as if that would help me see any better than I already could.

"Mr. DeVega?" I called hesitantly.

I didn't move after that, my heart slamming in my rib cage as all the horror movies I've ever watched came flooding into my thoughts and paralyzing me with fear. I took a slow step in the direction opposite the sound and screamed as a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Why are you just lurking around?" His voice was harsh, probably because of the intensity of my scream relative to the closeness of his ear.

"It's pitch black in here. I can't see anything and you took my phone." I said, my hand over my heart as if that would calm it down.

"Come." He had ahold of my wrist as he navigated effortlessly further into the darkness.

His pace was fast and it seemed like we were going through a maze with how many halls we walked down and corners we turned. After some time, we came to an office that was dimly lit and had papers, files, and books piled around a desk that was off to the side. Other than that, the room was filled with file cabinets, bookshelves, and dry erase boards that were filled with writing.

"Someone really needs a housekeeper," I muttered to myself as he stalked over to his desk, with me following cautiously behind him.

"What was that?" His head snapped up and cold eyes locked to mine freezing me in place.

"Nothing really. Just wondering what you need my help with Sir." I replied quickly. He came over with a few files in hand.

"I would have waited until work hours but I'm on a tight timeline and I have other things to get done." As he explained, he went back to his desk, diving head first into a stack of papers.

I flipped open the file on top and the heading Cloud Corp made my eyes go wide. "I'm sure I can handle whatever it is you specifically want me to do with these files, but do you really trust me enough with this much responsibility?" I asked scanning over the written in lines and sticky notes attached to the first page.

Cloud Corps was another multi-billion dollar company and whatever they were working on together, I'm sure that it wasn't a small matter. I continued to flip through the file as I waited for a reply.

"Mr. DeVega?" I looked up at said man to find him almost frozen looking down at his desk.

"Um, Sir. Is everything okay?" I questioned cautiously as I reached out to touch his shoulder.

Our eyes met as he grabbed my hand. He blinked a few time as a smile made its way onto his face which caught me off guard because he's never smiled before.

"You're here, good."

I furrowed my brows at his statement.

"Of course, I've been here for a while now. What did you want me to do with these again?" I held up the files in my other hand bringing his eyes over.

He scoffed, taking the files from me and dropping them haphazardly onto the floor as he leads me back into the dark hall and into another room some ways away.

"We can get back to that later, that's not why I really brought you here." He explained before opening the door we stood in front of.

To say that this room was the exact opposite of the office we had just left would be an understatement, a very drastic understatement. Where the office was a dimly lit mess with things scattered about and made up of warm browns and deep yellows, this room was full of white and glass, brightly lit and everything had a place.

There were glass shelves with books stacked according to size and color and several thoughts crossed my mind as my eyes took in the surroundings, the number one being; was it Mr. DeVega or someone else that had the OCD here.

"Stand over there." He pointed to an empty space in the center of the room and I complied as he went over to a cabinet, pulling out a tape measure and wrapping it around his neck.

He then took out a small booklet, a huge binder, and several colored pens. I nervously scratched my arm as he went to the desk, picked up and wore a pair of glasses I never knew he needed then returned to my side. The first thing I noticed was that the huge binder that he had tucked under his arm had 'Planner' down the spine in big letters.

"Are you going to take my measurements or something?" I questioned looking up at him.

"If you don't mind. My w- my client is around your height and stature, so if I could take your measurements I can get started and work off of those until I can get her in for her own measurements." He explained.

"Oh, that's fine. Are you planning an event or something?" It was a dumb question, at this point, it was kind of obvious that he was.

"Of course. We can do the measuring last. I want your opinion on some things here first. You seem to have an eye for coordination and colors." He explained pulling the binder from his arm and opening it.

"A wedding?" I said upon seeing the pictures that the page was open to.

He didn't respond and I took it as to stop asking questions and actually do work. I scanned the different pictures for venues with little swatches for color options and rubbed my chin as I thought.

"They've put up some pretty good options. It mostly comes down to what season it is honestly. These colors are perfect for spring or even summer." I pointed to a set of colors.

"The venue they chose for it is more fall though, I would pair it with this one over here." I directed pointing to one on the opposite page.

"As far as fall weddings. These colors here sing to me, maybe even throw in a little caramel to the mix, and that first venue here would be perfect, especially if you put in jar lights...Sorry, I'm ranting." I caught myself as I went back to rearranging the pictures and adding notes.

He nodded along as I was explaining and once I finished explaining he flipped to a different section and the situation of flowers was settled quickly and we moved on.

"Oh, looks like they already decided on cakes and I must say, the one they chose is beautiful." I gushed.

"I said the same." His voice was heavy with emotion.

The end of the book was dress ideas and he allowed me to look through them though he said they didn't need help in that aspect, besides measurements.

"She has wonderful taste." I nodded as I flipped through the pages of dress ideas, little notes were next to them such as 'love the detailing', '♥ neckline', 'perfect length' etc.

I handed him the binder back once I was finished with it and he grabbed the measuring tape from around his neck and gestured for me to turn around. I did as told and still jumped a bit when I felt his light touch as he ran the measuring tape down my back.

It was silent as he worked and I wasn't sure whether or not I should break it because I didn't know what I could possibly say that wouldn't make this whole situation seem awkward.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but where is the bathroom?" I questioned and he looked up after writing down the arm measurement he just took.

"When you leave out, turn left. You'll come to an intersection, go right. It will be the last door on the left." He instructed.

I ga a nod before walking out into the hall. It was equally as dark as when I first got here so I pulled out my phone and turned on the flashlight to guide the way. Following his instructions, I slowly made my way towards the bathroom, shining my light around to try and make out the decor of the place as I went.

The walls were a very light beige in color and every now and then, a decorative painting that I'm sure was worth tens of thousands of dollars were hun on the wall in ornate golden frames. Besides that, nothing much else was there and every now and then I would pass a door that was tightly shut. The unsettling quiet coupled with the fact that this house was so huge and slightly creaking did nothing for my overactive imagination as I thought up a million ways on how this could turn out like the horror movies.

I hastened my pace and after closing the bathroom door behind me and flipping on the light switch, I heaved a sigh of relief as I laughed at myself.

"We're slowing down on the horror movies," I muttered to myself before handling my business.

As I washed my hands I started humming to myself out of boredom. It echoed in the spacious room and after drying my hands and opening the door, I noticed the double doors straight across the hall from me that I didn't notice during my mad dash to make it into the 'safe zone' I called the bathroom.

Flicking the light off behind me and closing the door, I made my way over to the set of French doors. If there wasn't something special behinds these doors, I don't know what, because not only was this the only set of French door I've seen in this house so far, the intricate designs in the dark woodwork and the gold handles set this room apart from any of the other rooms.

"Maybe this is his bedroom." I thought to myself as I looked at the door in front of me and pondered whether or not I should be _**that guy**_ and take a peek.

I moved closer, my curiosity getting the better of me as I reached out my hand towards the door knobs, only to scream loudly for the second time tonight as a rough hand gripped my wrist harshly and a cold voice sounded, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I-I-" I stopped trying to come up with an excuse at his hard stare.

"I'm sorry." I immediately apologized, whincing a bit at the vice like grip he still had in my wrist.

"I've told you countless times you can't go in there." Now I was not only confused by his overly aggressive tone, I was also puzzled on why he would say that he did when this was my first time time even attempting to go into said room.

Besides that I was even more curious as to what was behind that door that would elicit such a strong response from him because I even attempted to take a peak. He checked the door knob, ensuring that it was locked before bringing me back to his first office.

"I'm really sorry if I upset you." He ignored my apology as he picked up the previously discarded McCloud files, place I it into my hands before returning to his desk.

"All the notes and suggest med corrections are there. I expect the file to be fixed and on my desk before my first meeting later today. If you have any questions, email or text me." His directions came clipped and I took that as a sign that he was pissed and that I should excuse myself.

"Get some rest sir." I muttered as I left the office, going in the opposite direction of the bathroom and again pulling out my flashlight in order to find my way to the front door.

As I made my way along the darkened hall, I continued to look around, trying to remember which way we had come from when we came to the office earlier. Taking another step forward, the floorboards creaked and I jumped before laughing at myself for getting scared at my own actions.

I continued on my way, having to back track a few time because I made a wrong turn. Before long, I made my way back to the front room where a confused look crossed my face. When I first got here, I was sure there was something in the middle of the floor blocking the path; shining my light around the room though, only revealed a wide open space with a few couches, chairs, and end tables surrounding a coffee table and fire place.

"I couldn't have been imagining it right?" I muttered, sweeping my light to the other side to confirm that it was in fact still hardwood floors on the other side that I heard creaking earlier.

"Okay. That's still there-" A loud crash sounded behind me and I hauled add to the front door, fumbling with the knob before finally flinging the door open and sprinting to my car. 

I only attempted to calm down once I was safely inside the car with the doors locked and the windows rolled tightly shut.

"Okay, it's not me. That man's house is probably... definitely haunted." I run a shaking hand through my air as I release a heavy sigh, starting up my car and going back to safety.


End file.
